


Moby-Dicked

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, POV Outsider, Size Difference, Smut Swap 2019, Soul Bond, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Ishmael recounts a decidedly different version of the tale of Ahab’s first fateful encounter with the white whale.





	Moby-Dicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kutsushita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/gifts).



It is I, Ishmael, once again.

There was a dark tale they told, whispered from one sailor’s hammock to the next and the next belowdecks on the _Pequod_ after the lanterns had been snuffed for the night, about Captain Ahab and the White Whale. The tale may have been true or it may not have been, and you would be well within your rights to express skepticism of its veracity, but in light of the tragedy which was later to come to pass, I would be remiss not to give a full and accurate accounting of it—no matter how salacious to gentle and civilized ears it should undoubtedly sound.

You have heard tell some stories of our esteemed Captain before. He voyaged across the world, it has been said, from the Atlantic to the Horn of Africa to the Arabian Sea, from the Pacific to the exotic ports of Singapore, Siam, and Bombay. He walked the forbidden shores of Japan. He prayed with monks and supped with cannibals, and he slew foes of the deep far stranger than whales with the sharp end of his harpoon.

On his most recent prior expedition, Captain Ahab suffered a terrible defeat, maimed and nearly slain himself by the legendary Moby Dick. The injuries he thus sustained, both of mind and body, consumed him. He then forsook his new young wife and son back in Nantucket in order to pursue a mad, monomaniacal quest of revenge, to destroy the White Whale who bit off his leg once and for all or to die in the attempt.

All this you already know; I have told it to you already, and this is the version of Ahab’s first confrontation with Moby Dick that is, to this very day, the most widely accepted . . . and perhaps quite understandably so. It is not, however, the only version of the tale to ever have passed the lips of a sailor, nor is it the one that secretly fed our imaginations and our nightmares those uneventful days and weeks and months between hunts on that last, doomed voyage of the _Pequod_. This is other version I will now tell.

Captain Ahab, to be clear, was not a young man. Exceedingly odd, is it not, that he never took a woman to wife nor fathered any children whilst he was yet young? Some might claim he was otherwise occupied on whaleboats, or that he never found the right partner before God, but perhaps there was another reason entirely: Perhaps it was not in his nature.

But then, you might ask, what _was_ his nature? Something altogether darker, this story would hazard, and something that rose, unrelenting and irresistible and _unwelcome_ , like bile in the throat, when Captain Ahab first lay eyes upon the pallid whale-flesh of Moby Dick.

That thing was desire—a pervert’s desire to be sure, but genuine, heartfelt desire nonetheless. Yes, yes indeed. He wanted that whale, not as a whaler wants the whale, for his oil and his ambergris, but as a woman wants a man. He was aroused and did not wish it, and so too for that reason was his hatred aroused. He felt desire and did not wish it, and so too for that reason he was possessed by a desire to destroy that creature which would unman him against his will. And so, it is said, this was why Captain Ahab ordered the pursuit of the White Whale and wielded the harpoon with his own hands.

Violence can make men as hard as a willing woman, so the crew would not have understood the significance of the bulge in their Captain’s trousers. But Moby Dick must have sensed the truth of Captain Ahab’s need, for the dumb beast had lingered close. Too close. His giant cock had everted from its genital slit, and he rubbed and lashed the side of the boat with it, seeking an aperture, seeking entry somewhere, _anywhere_ , and in so doing he made himself an easy target for the Captain’s vicious harpoon, and the Captain seized the opportunity and drove the harpoon home.

Nothing after that great spear throw went according to plan. The rope got tangled up in Captain Ahab’s legs, and when the whale, pierced and angry and pained, made to flee and swim free and dive, the Captain was dragged overboard and underwater, beyond the sight of, or saving from, his loyal crew.

Who knows how long Captain Ahab was roped to the great leviathan, carried down to the darkest depths, nearly crushed and suffocated, saved only by a whale’s need to breathe in air, the same as man? Who knows how long he struggled and failed to untangle himself from the ropes which bound him to Moby Dick’s giant body—to the object of his most obscene desires—and made him an unwilling subject to the whale’s every bestial whim?

Imagine the White Whale’s giant cock, if you will, as long as a man and thicker in diameter than his arm, trying to penetrate Captain Ahab. It would have encircled his body, confused and questing, for the human form would have been alien to him. Perhaps it then tried his mouth first, his small teeth no danger, inconsequential to such thick flesh, and pushed down his throat. How far would it have descended? How desperately hungry would Captain Ahab have been, would he have sucked and swallowed and moaned around the intrusion, would he have shaken with pleasure at its taste? Yes, perhaps he did.

But surely neither Moby Dick nor Captain Ahab would have been satisfied by fellatio alone. Surely the craving that so consumed the mind of our Captain and rendered him powerless to refuse this consummation was a different manner of penetration altogether, the sinful carnal act for which God the Father smote the debauched city of Sodom? I have to believe it was. However, I also have to believe that he would have been most hard-pressed to consummate this unnatural union, and that Moby Dick’s member would have been much, much too big to fit a mortal man.

It would have pushed straight through Captain Ahab’s trousers and into him though, and stretched him, and tore him, and pounded his back passage without mercy, and it would have hurt, hurt beyond measure, but maybe Captain Ahab liked such blinding pain, maybe his own male member was swollen and raised like a flagstaff, and he was touching himself, and touching himself, and he couldn’t stop touching himself . . .

When the leviathan did finally release his seed, it would have poured into Captain Ahab’s fundament and filled him, filled him till his belly was distended by its volume, till he was ready to burst, and only when Moby Dick’s cock finally retracted, spent and satisfied, back into his body did the seed come spilling out again from between Ahab’s legs, turning the water all around him the same milky white as the White Whale himself.

If Captain Ahab spilled his own meager seed as well at this time, it would have been impossible to know. For what it’s worth, though, I think that he did.

Of what happened afterwards, this dark tale was always uncertain, and there were several variations I heard tell. Some said that the whale attempted to reciprocate the satisfaction it had derived from this coitus but mistook Captain Ahab’s leg for his cock, a man’s cock being a tiny, near-invisible thing to a whale, and thus he bit the leg off by accident. Others said that the violence of the ocean tore the leg that had been roped to the whale clean off, and that was the only thing that saved Captain Ahab from becoming Moby Dick’s unwilling sea-bride forevermore.

Still others said, in hushed, awed tones, that even after Captain Ahab was saved, he never stopped craving the unholy experience he’d once had out there in the ocean’s cold depths, that he never stopped feeling the whale’s giant cock wrapped around him and trying to force its way into him, that the whale had done something . . . something _irrevocable_ to his immortal soul, and in his maddened desperation to be free of the bond, Captain Ahab took a bone saw and cut his own leg off.

Horrible, yes? Horrible, I know, and who knows if it is—or how much of it is—true. Does this dark tale from belowdecks explain what happened to us any better than the other version of Captain Ahab’s story? Perhaps you think it does. Judge it on those merits, if you will; that is all this humble sailor would ask.

 

* * *

_~ The End ~_

* * *


End file.
